iPod drabbles Snarry
by sweet-dirty
Summary: Pick a character, pairing or fandom you enjoy Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. you only have the time frame of the song in order to write, no lingering and rewriting. Do ten and post


Harry and Severus a.k.a. Snarry

iPod drabbles (slash!)

Rules:

~ Pick a character, pairing or fandom you enjoy

~ Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle

~ Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays. (Rules are: you only have the time frame of the song in order to write, no lingering and rewriting!)

~ Do ten of them and then post.

1

**Fifteen minutes old – Snowpatrol**

"You've got to be kidding me," Severus shook his head. "You really want me to come?"

"Don't be such a pussy! How terrifying can it be to hold a baby? She was born, like, fifteen minutes ago!" Harry ground his teeth. He'd been dreading this. And this not being that Severus didn't want to come, but this being that he'd be the first one to know that Hermione and Ron's baby-girl was born. They were probably gonna ask him to be her godfather too.

"If it's not terrifying at all, why do you want me to come with you so badly?" Severus stared at him defiantly.

"Okay. No, I'm not scared of babies, but the very small ones … they're so fragile! And I'm sure they'll expect me to hold her and stuff like that!"

2

**Back at your door – Maroon 5**

"No! Severus!" Harry sobbed when Severus slammed the door shut in his face. "I'm so sorry! Please let me in to talk to you!"

The door opened again instantly, revealing a seething Severus Snape. "What's there to explain? You fucked someone else. I told you that if that would ever happen, it'd be over between us!"

"I know, and I'm so sorry! But I was drunk, and you had been …" Harry's voice faltered.

"I'd been what?" Severus' voice was dangerously low.

"Ignoring me. We hadn't made love for weeks!"

"You could have just talked to me. I'm sure we would have if you'd have set up a romantic evening or something," Severus spat.

3

**Sexyback – Justin Timberlake**

"Yeah, yeah, come on Sev!" Harry said in a sing-song voice. "This is brilliant!"

Severus downed another shot of Firewhiskey. If he got down from his buzz, he'd surely be ashamed of what he was doing. Here, in their living room, at Hallow's Eve. He'd been wondering for a long time what he could do for Harry to keep his mind occupied, to keep him from remembering that this was the night You-Know-Who killed his parents. So now he had dressed up in clothes that Harry thought were sexy on him, and he was dancing to the clubbing music that Harry liked so much. He secretly enjoyed it too, but he'd never willingly dance like this. He was far too inhibited for that. Well, okay, he was willing to do this for Harry. Because he'd do anything to make Harry happy.

"You ready?" Severus leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips when one song blended into another.

4

**Jump – NERD**

"Potter! What are you doing?" Severus called out loudly when he reached the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"I can't do it! I can't be the one to ki-kill V-voldemort!" Tears were streaming down Harry's face.

"Harry, please come down," Severus' smooth voice was pleading. Harry turned around, he'd never heard his hated Professor like this. So … shattered. Heart-broken. "At least let me tell you something first."

"First? And after that you'll let me jump?" Harry growled.

"You're old and mature enough to make your own decisions. I'll do anything to try and stop you, but it will be your own decision in the end."

Harry reluctantly stepped back down. "What?"

"I love you."

5

**Shining star – Backstreet Boys**

Severus lay on his back, his hands folded behind his head. He was in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, close to where the Thestrals were. Because of them, Severus was sure no other creatures would come near. He stared up at the night sky. It was filled with twinkling stars. He let out his thousandth sigh. His shining star was back in the Castle, safely in bed in Gryffindor tower.

He only allowed himself to dream like this in the Forbidden Forest, heaven forbid that someone would find him being so human!

Yes, Severus was human. He was in love. Head over heels in love. With Harry.

6

**Get ready – Blue**

"Come on, get ready already!" Ron ground his teeth at his best friend.

" Yeah, yeah," Harry sighed. He wanted to look perfect tonight. Well, perfect was not possible, but as good as he could look. Passable. Not utterly horrible. He gave another deep sigh. Perfect was only for the man he was hoping to see tonight. And he would probably think that Harry looked horrible anyway, no matter what he wore or how many times he combed his hair.

Little did he know, that the object of his affection was having the same internal debate. Minus the best friend nagging him to get ready already.

Severus Snape took a last look at the mirror, shook his head miserably and left his chambers. Hoping that he would catch a glance of Harry.

7

**Made – Jamie Scott**

"Aren't you a nice little house-wife?" Severus smirked when he entered their kitchen. Harry was making cookies. Harry turned around indignantly.

"I'm making them for you! Because _you_ like them so much! So stop insulting me, okay?"

"Who says I was insulting you?" Severus stepped behind Harry and did something he rarely did. He slid his arms around Harry's waist and nuzzled his neck. He showed Harry affection.

"Now that's what I do it for, you know," Harry said softly, a smile decorating his lips.

8

**They stood up for love – Live**

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Severus Tobias Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Harry looked into the dark, unfathomable eyes. "I do."

Harry didn't even hear the rest, all he heard was Sev's 'I do'. He smiled up at the love of his life. No matter what the rest of the world thought of them. How much they hated Severus. No matter how much they despised him. They'd deliberated if they wanted to get married in secret, with just their closest friends, but they'd decided against it. This was one thing that Harry wanted the whole world to see. That he loved Severus, and that Severus loved him back. They wanted to stand up to the whole world, stand up for their rights, their right to love who they wanted. The savior and the former Death Eater.

9

**Unmistakable – Backstreet Boys**

"He'll definitely get it now," Hermione encouraged Harry. He was going out for dinner with Severus.

"Get it?"

"That this is a date. That you want to be more than friends with him."

"Do I?" Harry squeaked.

"Yes, you do. You're in love with him, Harry!" Hermione said exasperated. Boys could be so thick-headed. Thank Merlin that Severus wasn't a boy, but a man. He couldn't be so thick-headed.

The dinner went well, Severus thought. They were able to have a pleasant conversation now that Potter … Harry, had grown up and got some sense knocked into his thick skull. One thing he didn't understand though. Why did Potter … ugh, no, HARRY … blush when he made him a compliment on his clothes? Or say anything else that was supposed to be nice?

10

**Like a prayer – Madonna**

"I can't believe it really worked! I can't believe it!" Harry whispered and looked into his husband's eyes before his eyes shot down to his stomach.

"You should have a bit more confidence in me," Severus smiled. "As a Potions Master."

"You didn't do it alone," Harry suddenly grinned. "Don't forget the Healers!"

"Still, the potion was of vital importance!"

"Vital," Harry repeated softly and tugged Severus' shirt up so he could feel his stomach. "We're gonna have a baby together Sev."

"_I'm _going to have the baby Harry."

Harry chuckled. "_You_ are going to have _our_ baby."

* * *

Please let me know if you liked it, and which one you liked best! If you wrote iPod drabbles for Snarry or Drarry too, please let me know, i'd like to read them! Thanks!


End file.
